Stopping The Cycle Of Violence
by journey maker
Summary: Joey must stop the violence from taking over his life and the lives of others around him. He has help from the one who loves him. rated for language, violence and adult situations. Please read and review....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor do I own Marriott Hotels.

Chapter One

Here I am again standing to the cliff overlooking Domino contemplating whether I want to end it all or not. Once more he beat the hell out of me and he tried to rape me but I was able to get away this time and well here I am standing here and I'm then I hear that damn annoying voice again saying "What the hell is wrong with you, you let that bastard beat you and yet he's still alive why? Why isn't he dead? Hell my father hit me one to many times and hell I sent his ass to the shadows and didn't blink or cry because I did it. Why are you so chicken to stop the cycle or do you like the pain?"

I don't even turn to see who is standing there hell I already know but hell my life isn't anything like his was, my father is sick he has an illness called Alcoholism and can't be held responsible for his action.

I just stand there trying not to listen to what he is saying but there at times when I wish I had a gun so that I could shoot him and make him shut up, because as much as I protest something deep down inside of me says that what Marik is saying is the truth and yet another part of me doesn't want to believe it so what do I do?

Do I go home and clean up the bloody mess and just forget it ever happened or do I leave and never go back and if my father dies am I suppose to not care or grieve over his death? Please someone tell me what am I suppose to do.

Then Marik comes and stands beside me and his arm goes around my shoulder and he pulls me into his strong arms and I lay my head on his chest and I say "I can't just go back that and kill him even though he probably deserves it, hell he's my father and it's the drinking that is making him this way."

Marik tightens his hold on me and then he tells me "Joey he's been drinking for years and you've been getting beaten all that time and then it escalated into him raping you and you want to feel sorry for him, well he's not worth your tears. He's a monster and you know that he'll never change and if you don't get the hell out of there then one day he will succeed in killing you and he won't even know that he did it till he sobers up days later and finds your rotting corpse on the floor. Please wake up and see the real picture and move out and come live with Malik and me because you know that I love you and only want to keep you safe."

I knew what Marik was saying was the truth but still he was my dad and when mom and Serenity was here he never drank or cussed or even laid a hand on either of us, but when mom left for that man who got her to take all the money out of their account and take them to America and then when they got there he dumped her sorry ass and well now their only source of income is my mother cleaning other peoples homes. I look up into the face of the one that I love and then I say to him "Alright I'll leave and move in with the two of you but isn't there someway that I can make sure that he if he needs help someone can call the authorities and he can get someone to help him?"

Marik smiles at me and then he says "Alright, I'll ask Yami and see if he can get Solomon to go check on your dad every now and then but Joey you can't ever go back there again or he'll kill you and I won't let that happen."

I give him a kiss and then as the sun goes down we go over and lay under the huge tree and make mad passionate love and the only ones who see us are the crickets and maybe an occasion cat or dog. We fall asleep together in each others arms and he wakes me and we go home just as the sun is rising.

I got a call from Serenity today and she was crying and she said "Joey please help me. Mom's really sick and the doctor says that she might die and I have no place to go and because I'm still a minor they are talking about putting me in a group home till I turn eighteen. Please can I come live with you and dad?"

I nearly fell apart as I heard her crying and Marik was listening to the conversation and then he signaled for me to tell her to hold on, and then he said "Tell her that you're coming there and that you'll make the arrangement to become her legal guardian and then if and when your mom passes away then she'll becoming home to live here in Domino." I wanted to kiss him for that, or what the hell I just did and then I told her what Marik said to say and I could hear the relief in her voice as she said "Thanks big brother."

I went to talk to Kaiba today and asked if he could loan me the money so that I could go to America and make arrangements for my sister to come back here to Domino to live because our mother was on deaths door, and well he asked me "How much did I need" and "well when I told him he took out his checkbook and wrote me a check" and then he said "Don't worry about the money pay me back when you can and Joey I hope that things work out for you and your family."

Ever since Kaiba married Ishizu he's changed into a different man, oh he's still one hell of a CEO and he can still make the most seasoned businessman quake with fear but he's really mellowed out and we are now really good friends and as he gave me the check I shook his hand and he actually smiled and said "When you get back we'll have to have a celebration or something."

I went to the bank and cashed the check and had the entire amount put on my check card and then I went home and Marik made the arrangements for us to fly to America and when we got there we had a Hotel room waiting at the Marriott in downtown New York. Now all we have to do is pack our things, get to the Airport and get on the plane and our next stop is New York City and to the Mercy Hospital(_I don't know if there really is such a hospital in New York)_ and to see how my mom is.

We arrive in New York and there is a car waiting to take us to the hotel and I know that Kaiba arranged it all and as we go to our room and went inside I fell apart and Marik had to carry me to the bedroom and he gently laid me on the bed and held me in his arms as I cried and then he said "We have to get to the hospital and see how your mom is and then we have to make arrangements for your sister to come back and live with us in Domino."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...What Joey and Marik discover when the get to the hospital...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey and Marik got to the hospital, Joey asked "What room is Mary Wheeler in?" The nice lady told Joey "Room 214." They went to the elevator and when it stopped on the second floor and they got out, Joey was really scared what they'd find.

As they entered the room Joey saw his sister sitting in the chair asleep and their mom was lying in the bed hooked up to a breathing machine and he quietly walked over and knelt down next to his sister and he whispered "Rene it's Joey."

Serenity opened her eyes and when she saw her brother there she started crying and she told him "The doctors don't think that she'll make it through the night, I'm so scared because there was this woman from the County Children's Home here earlier and she told me that when mom dies that I'll have to go with her because I don't have anyone here for me to live with."

Joey took her into his arms and they cried for the hell they both have gone through and then he wiped her tears away and he said "Rene this is Marik and we're together and you'll never have to go to that place because you're coming back to Domino with us."

Serenity smiled up at Marik and she said "It's nice to meet you." Marik went over and he bent down and kissed her cheek and then the door opened and in walked the doctor and when he saw Joey and Marik there he demanded to know who they were? Serenity said "This is my brother and his friend, they've come here to help me."

The doctor introduced himself to them and apologized for being so rude, but as he said "That horrid woman from the County was just here and she had your sister so distraught that I had to finally call Security to throw her out, then he went on to tell Joey, your mother has suffered a stroke as a result of the cancer that has nearly destroyed her entire body and it's just a matter of time before she just gives up. You better have a damn good lawyer to help you get custody of your sister because Ms Turner is determined that Serenity be turned over to the County when your mother dies."

Marik then said "I will call my Attorney and see if there is one here in the city that will be able to help Joey and his sister." Dr. Wagner then said "Your mom didn't have any insurance and the Admissions Office will want to know whose going to pay for all of this, do you have anyway of paying for your mothers medical bills?"

Just then a voice from the doorway said "The hospital bill has been taken care of and all Joey and Serenity has to worry about is their mother." Marik turned around and smiled at his older brother and Serenity asked Joey "Who is that man?"

Joey smiled and he said "Rene I want to introduce you to Odeon he's Marik's older brother and one of the nicest men you'll ever meet."

Serenity ran over and hugged Odeon and she looked up at him and she said "God bless you for what you're doing. I was so worried that they would make me work to pay off mom's bill."

Odeon smiled down at her and he said "Little one you're more then welcome" and then he gave her a hug and kiss.

The door opened and a man pushed his way into the room and he demanded to know "Who are all these people and what are they doing in Mary's room?"

Serenity cringed as she saw him and Odeon kept his arm around her and he said "Who are you to come in here demanding things?"

Serenity whispered "That's Derrick Lewis, mom and I were living with him when she got sick and he wants me to come back and live with him when she dies but I want to go back to Domino with you Joey."

Derrick then turned and looked at Joey and he said "So you're the son who didn't give a rats ass about your mom and sister and now that she's dying here you are playing hero is that it?"

Before Joey could say a thing, Marik said "If I were you I wouldn't take that tone with Joey again or you just might find yourself in a lot of trouble and you wouldn't like it at all."

Derrick was about to say something stupid then he saw Marik's eyes turn red and he shut up and he said "Your mom wanted me to raise your sister in anything should happen to her and I'm only doing what she wanted."

There was something about this man that Odeon didn't like and the way that Serenity was holding onto his hand told him that she was afraid of him and then Odeon said "I think that you should leave here now and come back when Serenity and Joey are gone if you want to spend some time with Mrs. Wheeler."

Derrick looked at Serenity one more time and then he left the room and that's when Odeon said "Joseph I want to talk to you in private please."

Odeon and Joey went outside and that's when Odeon said "There's something about that man that terrifies your sister and I think that you need to talk to her about it and make her tell you if anything has happened between them."

Joey closed his eyes and he thanked Odeon and then they went back into the room and Joey said "Sis, lets go get something to drink for all of us."

When they left the room and walked down the hall towards where the soda machine was, Joey asked Rene "Has Derrick ever done anything to you?"

Serenity stopped walking and then she said "He's tried to get me to let him hold me close when we are alone and I keep telling him no that I don't like it when he touches me, but he's never forced himself on me if that's what you mean."

Joey then took her into his arms and he said "You will never have to worry about that creep touching you ever again because when we go home you're coming back to the hotel with Marik and me."

Serenity smiled through her tears and she said "Odeon said something to you didn't he?"

Joey nodded and then he said "Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything because I'm your brother and I'll always believe you over some sick bastard like Derrick."

She kissed his cheek and then they got the soda and went back to the room and as she gave Marik and Odeon their drinks she gave Odeon a kiss and said "thanks for talking to Joey."

Then all hell broke out and the machine that was breathing for Mary started making all kinds of noise and Nurses and Dr. Wagner ran in and he said "You'll all have to wait outside." Then they were all forced out of the room and the door closed. Serenity held onto Joey and she cried "Joey, mom's dying isn't she?"

Joey held her in his arms and he whispered "Rene I don't really know, we'll have to wait till the doctor comes out and tell us what's going on."

They all went to the waiting room and sat down and twenty minutes later the doctor came into the room and Joey got up and walked over to him and he asked "How's our mom?"

Dr. Wagner said "I'm sorry but your mom passed away, her body wasn't strong enough to fight any longer."

Serenity was holding onto Marik when she heard what the doctor said and she cried out "Mommy please don't leave me."

Joey rushed over to where they were sitting and he got down on the floor and he said "Rene, mom's gone to heaven. She's just to tired to fight any longer and now she's in a place where there is no pain and she's up there watching over us and smiling down on us sending us all her love."

Serenity put her arms around Joey and she got down on the floor and he held her and they cried for the loss of their mother but they also were glad that she was no longer in pain.

Odeon then suggested that they get Serenity out of there and get her something to eat and let her sleep because it would be the best thing for her." Joey smiled up at him and then he looked at Marik who helped Serenity up and she walked between them as they left the hospital to go to their hotel.

Little did they know but that bastard Derrick was following them and when he found out that they were going to the hotel and that she'd be in that room with three men well he went to talk to Ms Turner and tell her what was going on, and maybe she would take her away from them and make her stay with him because that's what he wanted for her to be his.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When they got back to the Hotel, there were two messages for Joey. One was from Solomon and the other from someone by the name of Anthony Patterson, Attorney at Law. Joey called Solomon first and when Solomon heard Joey's voice he said "How's your mother?"

Joey told him "She passed away today and now I have to find an Attorney to get custody of Serenity so that we can came home."

Solomon then told him "Your father is in one of the best treatment centers in Tokyo getting the help he needs to in order to get better. He isn't at all happy but when Roland and I explained the situation to him well let's just say that he saw our side and is excepting all the help he can."

Joey had tears running down his face as he heard this and then he whispered "Grandpa, thanks and please tell Roland thanks too."

Solomon guaranteed him that he would and then he said "Take care of yourself and Serenity and don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it."

Joey then called the number for the Attorney and when he told the woman who answered the phone that he was Joseph Wheeler she said "Just a minute Mr. Wheeler, I'm transferring your call to Mr. Patterson's private line."

Then Joey heard "Mr. Wheeler, I was asked by a mutual friend to give you a call and offer my services if you need them. Roland O'Brien called me and he kind of explained the situation to me and I'd like to meet with you and your sister tomorrow, can you come to my Office and then we can discuss what your chances are of getting custody of her."

Joey closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he said "Alright we'll be there around ten in the morning?"

Anthony told Joey "I'll see you then, and Mr. Wheeler don't talk to anyone about this at all."

Joey assured him that he wouldn't and then he hung up the phone and as he did there was a knock on the door and when Marik went to find out who it was there stood this woman who held up some identification badge and she said "My name is Ms Turner and I want to talk to a Mr. Wheeler."

Joey walked over to see what was the problem and he heard the conversation and then he said "My name is Joseph Wheeler, now what do you want?"

"It was brought up to attention that a Miss Serenity Wheeler was in this room with three men and I'm here to investigate, may I come in?"

Marik wanted nothing more then to send this bitch to the shadows and Joey knew it and he whispered "Don't do it, lets hear what she has to say first."

Odeon had just come out of the bedroom when he saw a strange woman talking to both Joseph and Marik and he walked over and that's when he heard this idiot bitch say "Which bedroom is Miss Wheeler in?"

Joey then wanted Marik to send this idiot woman to the shadows but instead he said "She's is in her own private room. What is going on here and who called your Office?"

Ms Turner looked at her tablet and she said a Mr. Derrick Lewis called and he was rather upset that your sister was going to be staying with you instead of with him who he claims has papers that your mother drew up giving him sole custody of Miss Wheeler."

Odeon then stood up and he said "Ms Turner my name is Odeon Ishtar and I have a question, isn't it a little strange that this Lewis character would tell you this after Joseph comes back here to take care of his mom and sister, and have you seen this piece of paper and if not then I suggest that you get a copy of it because you'll need it when Joseph's Attorney gets here tomorrow and I know that he'll want to talk to you and see this document that Mr. Lewis claims to have."

Ms Turner knew that what this Ishtar person was saying was the truth so without further ado she said "I will speak to Mr. Lewis when I leave her and I will obtain a copy of the document and when Mr. Wheeler's Attorney wants to see it I will give him a copy of said document." Then she got her stuff and walked out the door.

Joey looked up at Odeon and he said "Where did you learn to talk like that?" Odeon laughed out loud and then he said "I listen to what Ishizu said to the last Attorney that demanded to see any papers that gave her sole custody of her brothers Marik and Malik when they first came to Domino."

Just then the door to Serenity's room opened and she came out and said "Brother, I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" All three of the men had tears in their eyes because they all knew that just maybe she would be alright now. Joey walked over to her and then he said "Let's call Room Service and you can order whatever you want to eat okay?"

Serenity's eyes got really big as she took the menu from her brother and sat down to see what she wanted to order and Marik went over to Joey and he put his arm around Joey and he whispered "She's going to be alright my love." Then he kissed Joey.

Odeon then touched Joey's arm and he turned to look at his giant of a man and Odeon said "I will make the arrangements for your mother's burial if you want me to." Joey forgot all about it and he said "Oh my god, I forgot all about it with all this other stuff happening, please will you do it?"

Odeon smiled at him and then he walked to the other side of the room and took the phone and called the best Mortuary he could find that wasn't very far from the hospital and he spoke to a Mr. Oliver who was more then willing to help with the arrangements and he told Odeon "Could you come here tomorrow around one in the afternoon and we can decide on the cost of the services?" Odeon assured him that he would be there tomorrow and then he hung up the phone and related to Joey what was going on.

Joey thanked him and then he smiled as he heard Rene ask "Hey, Joey can we have Cheeseburgers, fries and shakes for dinner?"

Joey went over and sat down next to her and he said "That sound great, lets order it and then we can watch a movie or something till our dinner arrives how does that sound?"

After dinner they all watched Lady and the Tramp and when it was over Serenity was asleep and Odeon picked her up and carried her to the bedroom she was using and he laid her on the bed gave her a kiss on her forehead and then left so that Joey could get her settled in for the night. Joey stood there looking down at her and he couldn't get how much she looked like their mom and he covered her up and kissed her cheek and quietly closed the door and walked out into the other room and Marik walked up to him and Joey fell apart.

"That bastard thinks that we're doing something sexual to my sister when that's probably what he wants to do himself."

Marik drew Joey close to him and he softly said "Listen you have to settle down or you'll be of no help to your sister tomorrow, it doesn't matter why he called Ms Turner the only thing that matters is that we all keep a level head and when you and Serenity goes to talk to the Attorney to find out what your chance are getting custody of her."

Odeon went to the other side of the room and took the cushions off the couch and unfolded the bed that he was going to sleep and and he said "Could you two go to your room and talk I'm a little tired and want to get some sleep." Both Joey and Marik laughed and then Marik said "Yes big brother whatever you say" and then they left the room but not before they heard Odeon laughing to himself.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...They meet with the Attorney...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

They had just gotten through eating breakfast and they were ready to leave when there was a knock at the door and Joey thought that it was room service and when he opened the door there stood three New York Police Officers and one said "My name is Officer Jennings and I have an arrest warrant for Joseph Wheeler, Marik and Odeon Ishtar."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing and then Odeon asked "Why are we being arrested for?"

Officer Jennings told him "Everything will be explained downtown, lets go and is there a Miss Serenity Wheeler here?" Serenity came forward and she said "Why are you arresting my brother and his friends for?"

Again Officer Jennings said "We have to take you downtown and we are arresting these gentlemen."

When they got downtown they were told that someone had pressed charges against all three of them for possible child molestation, kidnapping and giving false information to a Ms Turner telling her that you were this young ladies brother."

Joey couldn't believe what was happening and then he asked "if he could make one phone call and he called Seto and he told him We have been arrested and I think that the boyfriend of my deceased mother is behind this we really could use a good Attorney."

Seto told him "I will call Anthony and tell him to meet you at the Police Station and Joey don't worry he is the best of the best."

Joey said "Thanks" and he hung up the phone. It was about ten minutes when the door burst open to the room where they were holding Joey and there stood this giant of a man and he said "I demand a minute with my client!"

The Officer left the room and Anthony sat down and he said "Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances. Now please tell me what's happened to make the Police to have an warrant for your arrest."

Joey told him "My sister called and told me that our mother was dying and she needed me to come here and help her. When my friends and I got here we discovered that this man by the name of Derrick Lewis was angry because I was here and Serenity that's my sisters name wanted to come stay with me and my friends. This Derrick said "Your mother left papers saying that I was to be her guardian and that we needed to leave and she was to come home with him."

Anthony wrote everything down and then he said "What happened next?"

Our mother was dying from the last stages of cancer and well she died that afternoon and I knew that I had to get my sister out of there and so me and my friends went back to the Hotel and there were two messages waiting for me. I had Serenity to lay down in the empty bedroom and rest while I returned both calls and then I got a visit from a Ms Turner saying that Mr. Lewis had called her and said that Serenity was staying in the hotel with three strange men and well he implied that we were having sex with her."

Anthony then asked Joey "What did this Ms Turner want to know?"

Joey then told him "She wanted to know if my sister was in a room by herself and when I told her that she was she then told my friends and myself about this so called paper that Mr. Lewis had giving him sole custody of my sister to him and then Ms Turner said that she would talk to this Mr. Lewis and get a copy of this paper and let me have a copy of it to give to my Attorney."

Just then there was a knock at the door and when the door opened in walked Solomon, Roland and Seto and tears filled Joey's eyes and he whispered "They think that we were raping my sister."

Solomon gathered him in his arms and he said "Joseph listen to me, there wasn't anything bad happening in that room and we're here to prove it. I have a signed affidavit signed and notarized by a Judge from your father saying that the pictures we have of you and Serenity are his children and that you did come here to help her."

Anthony stood up and Roland shook his hand and then he said "Here is the proof that Joseph is telling the truth that he and Serenity are brother and sister and what of the charges against the others, have they been told why they were arrested and if not the why haven't they?"

Anthony laughed and said "You're still that bossy friend that I grew up with aren't you? Well to answer your question, they have all been told why they were brought here and now they all have to see a Judge and I will have to show proof that none of the charges against them are true and get the Judge to release them into my custody. Then I have to talk to Ms Turner and find out if it was Mr. Lewis who is behind all of this and why."

Joey sat there with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands and tears ran down his face as he thought that this couldn't be happening, that anyone would even think that he could do all these terrible things to his sister and then all the memories of his own fathers abuse came rushing back and he stood up and he said "How in the hell could anyone believe that I could do these things to my own sister?"

Seto went over to Joey and he said "There are a lot of sick freaks in this world and they love to prey on innocent victims and this Lewis bastard is the worst of the worst but Anthony is going to prove that his charges against you, Marik and Odeon aren't true and then he will go after Lewis and I wouldn't want to be in his shoes then."

Joey wiped his face and he said "Thanks for coming it means the world to me that we are friends and we can be there for each other when we are in trouble." Seto smiled at him and then he gave Joey a hug and he said "Tell Marik that it was only a friendly hug." They started laughing and then Joey said "How are Marik and Odeon doing?"

Anthony told him "I'm on my way to talk to them right now. Do I need to know anything about either of them before I talk to them?" Solomon then said "I will have to be in the room when you talk to Marik because he had a really bad disposition and besides Joey I am the only other person who can make him understand that you are there to help him and his brother." Anthony looked at Joey and Joey said "Solomon's right he has to be there when you question Marik."

Anthony and Solomon walked out of that room and Anthony then told the Officer in Charge "I have to talk to my other two clients and Mr. Motou is going to accompany me."

The Officer nodded that he understood and he took them tot he room where Marik was being held and when they walked into the room and Anthony saw Marik's expression he was go glad that someone was with him. Solomon walked over to where Marik was standing and he said "This is Anthony Patterson and he's the Attorney that Roland called to help Joey, he is here to ask you a few questions and Marik you will act like a gentlemen and answer any questions that he asks not matter what the question is do you understand me?"

Marik looked at this old man whom he and Joey loved and he said "I understand and I will behave." Solomon smiled at him and then he turned to Anthony and he said "You can ask him anything."

When Anthony was through talking to both Marik and Odeon he then told Joey "I'm going to go talk to Judge Henderson who usually is the Judge who hears these cases and give him all the documents that I have and I'm going to ask him to set bail for all of you and then I'm going to ask that he release Serenity into your custody till we can figure out what the hell is going on." Joey shook Anthony's hand and he said "Thank you for what you're doing."

Judge Henderson listened to what Anthony said and then he told him "I can't release Miss Wheeler until I have heard her side of all of this and there is reasonable enough evidence for me to ask for a jury trial so I will grant bail for the three men, but Miss Wheeler will remain in custody of the state until the trial."

Anthony went back and told Joey what the Judge said and Joey couldn't believe what was happening and then he remembered what Marik said and he then told Anthony "I will not allow this bastard to win and I will prove that he is the one who wants to harm my sister and went it's all said and done and the jury believes me too then we will all attend our mother's funeral and get the hell out of this city and go back home to Domino."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...The Trial begins...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Anthony had gone over with Joey, Marik and Odeon what questions the Attorney for the State would probably be asking and as he told them "All you have to do is tell the truth. This isn't going to be a jury trial the Judge would rule which side was telling the truth."

They were sitting in court when the Bailiff said "All stand, the honorable Judge Herman Winter will be presiding the case before the Court."

Judge Winter sat down and he said "You may be seated. I have read the case before the Court, will Joseph Wheeler, Marik and Odeon Ishtar please stand, how do you plead?"

Joey, Marik and Odeon stood with Anthony beside them and they all said "Not guilty your honor." Then they all sat back down.

The Judge said "The Case of The City Of New York County Children Home vs Mr. Joseph Wheeler, Mr. Marik Ishtar and Mr. Odeon Ishtar will now be heard in this Court Room. Are the Attorneys for both sides ready?"

Anthony Patterson said "I am representing the Defendants your honor." Then a David Nelson said "I am representing the County Children's Home your Honor." Then Judge said "Mr. Patterson you can begin by calling your first witness."

Anthony then said "I call Joseph Wheeler to the stand." Joey walked over and sat down in the witness box and the Bailiff said "Put your left hand on the Bible and repeat after me, I will tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Joey did as he was told and then he was told to sit down.

Anthony then approached the stand and he said "Please tell the court your entire name and what is your relationship to the young girl sitting over there please." 

Joey then said "My name is Joseph William Wheeler, and that is my sister Serenity Beth Wheeler."

Anthony then asked Joey "to tell the Court what was the reason that he and his two friends were here in New York City was."

Joey said "My sister called me in Domino where I live and told me that our mother was dying and she was scared and needed me to come and be with her, so I came."

Mr. Nelson stood up and said "I object that is just here say we haven't even proved that the defendant is really who he says he is."

The Judge wanted looked at the Attorney and then he said "Mr. Patterson do you plan on showing proof that Mr. Wheeler is really the real brother of the young lady in question?"

Anthony looked at the Judge and he said "Yes I do your honor but I will have to call another witness to the stand to do that." The Judge said "Mr. Wheeler you may go sit down but remember that you're still sworn in." Joey nodded that he understood and then Anthony said "I want to call a Mr. Solomon Motou to the stand."

Solomon walked up to the witness stand and the Bailiff held out the Bible and said repeat after me "I will tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Solomon was asked to sit down and then Anthony said "Will you please tell the court who you are and what is your relationship to Mr. Wheeler."

Solomon said "My name is Solomon David Motou and I've known Joseph since before he was born. His parents are my best friends and I was there the day he was born." Anthony then said "Didn't you tell me that you have proof beyond a doubt that Mr. Wheeler is who he says he is and that the young lady in question is really his sister Serenity Beth Wheeler?"

Solomon then said "That's right, before I came here I went to the facility where Hank Wheeler he's the children's father is in and he signed a notarized paper stating that he is their father and that both Serenity Beth and Joseph William are his children and that Mary was his ex-wife."

Mr. Nelson stood up again and he said "I object what facility is this Mr. Wheeler in and why couldn't he be here today himself?"

Judge Winter said "Mr. Patterson where exactly is this Mr. Wheeler and why can't he be here today?"

Solomon said "Hank Wheeler is a recovering alcoholic and he is in a treatment center in Tokyo called The Last Chance and he is receiving the best treatment there and the therapist who is in charge of his case a Michael Howard also included this affidavit signed by himself saying that Hank is almost ready to go home." Anthony gave the Judge and Mr. Nelson copies of all the papers and then Judge Winter said "Do you object to anything written in the report Mr. Nelson?" Nelson sat there and shook his head and said "None your honor."

The Judge then said "Mr. Patterson I think that I've heard enough so Mr. Motou can go sit down." Just as the Judge was about to rule on the case Derrick stood up and he yelled "Mary said I was to be sole guardian to Serenity and she's suppose to come live with me not those three perverts."

Judge Winter said "Bailiff please escort this maniac from my Court Room and make sure that he apprehended and taken to jail for disrupting this Court Room. Now to get back to what I was going to say, I rule that Serenity Beth Wheeler is the sister to Mr. Joseph William Wheeler and she is not reprimanded to his care and this case is closed." Then the Judge banged his gavel and left the Court Room.

Serenity ran over and Joey held her and she started crying and she said "Can we now have the services for momma?" Joey wiped away her tears and he said "Yes sis, we're going to now have the services for momma and then you're coming back to Domino to live with me."

They left the Court House and returned to the Hotel where Odeon called the Mortuary and talked to Mr. Oliver and said "We want to have the services for Mary Wheeler as soon as possible and then he said money is no object I want the best for this beautiful lady." 

Mr. Oliver assured Odeon that they would make it a very lovely service and that would tomorrow be soon enough?" 

Odeon then said "remember that Mrs. Wheeler is to be cremated and the family wants her ashes to take back home with them." Mr. Oliver said "I remember and everything will be ready for tomorrow."

Odeon then told Joey that the services would be tomorrow and that the next day they could all return to Domino where they could have a proper burial for their mother and bury her in the family plot." 

Joey thanked him and then they had their dinner and just relaxed and soon Serenity was asleep on the floor. Odeon picked her up and carried her to her room and Joey kissed her cheek and covered her up and as he went to leave the room he said "Mom keep an eye on her tonight please and make sure that she has no bad dreams." 

Then he turned off the light and closed the door and went to the other bedroom and completely fell apart in the arms of Marik who held him tenderly and let him get it all out and then they too went to sleep. 

Solomon and Odeon shared the day bed and boy that was a sight to see. The next morning after breakfast Mr. Oliver called and told Odeon that they could have the service in two hours if that would be convenient for the family." Odeon thanked him and he told Joey want Mr. Oliver said and he agreed that it would be fine.

They arrived at the Mortuary and Mr. Oliver showed them to the room where Mary's body was at and as Joey and Serenity looked down on the face of the woman who gave birth to them they both held each other as tears of sorrow ran down their faces and then Solomon went over and whispered "The services are going to begin, we have to go sit down." The Services were beautiful and when the returned to the Hotel for their last night there, Joey suggested that they go out on the town and go to dinner and maybe see a movie or something and that's exactly what they did. They all had the best time and when they all returned to the Hotel there was a message from Mr. Oliver and it read "Mrs. Wheeler's ashes will be delivered to the Hotel tomorrow morning." 

The next morning Odeon called Ishizu and told her "We're about ready to go to the Airport and I wanted to let you know that everything went alright and that Joseph and Serenity are coming home with their mother's ashes so that they can bury her in Domino." Ishizu had tears running down her face as she said "God bless you and Marik for what you've done for them and we'll be looking forward to seeing all of you when you get home."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...They are bringing Mary home...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

They were on the plane heading back to Domino and they were all sleeping and Serenity was having a bad dream, in her dream Derrick was laughing as he was taking her away from her brother and the Police were making him leave without her. 

She was sitting between Marik and Joey and she had her head on Marik's shoulder when she started whimpering and Marik woke up and he touched her face and he whispered in Egyptian and this is what he said "May Ra make you dreams happy ones and forget the ones that trouble you." She quieted down and went to sleep and didn't dream again. 

When the plane landed Joey woke her and said "Sis, the plane has landed and we have to get off and go get our things." She opened her eyes and smiled at him and then she looked at Marik and she softly said "Thank you for taking the bad dreams away" then she kissed his cheek. Joey didn't know what she was talking about and right now they had to disembark and go get their things.

As they were walking down the ramp there was Seto, Ishizu and Roland and Solomon said "It's good to be home." Seto went over to where Joey was and he asked "Is everything alright?"

Joey held out his hand and Seto shook it and Joey told him "Thank you for all your help, my sister is better and now we have to bury our mother but other then that we're all going to be alright now."

Serenity went over to Ishizu and she looked up at her and she said "My mommy's gone and I miss her so much."

Ishizu held Serenity in her arms and she said "Little one everything will be better now and your mother loves you and will always be here for you because now you've got a guardian angel watching over you." Serenity smiled at her and she said "Do you really think that my momma is now my guardian angel?"

Ishizu then said "Yes, I really do because my mother is my guardian angel and even though she's gone I can still talk to her and when I'm really felling down she will do something that will make me smile and I know that she's sending me her love."

Serenity went back to where Joey was and he put his arm around her and she said "Can we go home, I'm kind of tired." Marik kissed his sister's cheek and whispered "I will talk to you tomorrow" then he went back to Joey and his sister and he said "I'll drive and then with Odeon and Roland's help they loaded the luggage into the trunk of the car and Marik drove them to their apartment and they got Serenity settled in her new surroundings.

Roland took Solomon home while Seto drove Ishizu back to the Manor and on the way there he asked "Was Marik acting a little strange today or was it just me?"

Ishizu smiled at him as she kissed his cheek and she told him "He's Marik he always is a little strange." Seto let it go because he knew her well enough not to push her when she didn't want to talk about something.

Marik pulled up outside their apartment and as he helped Joey carry in the luggage he knew that he had to come clean with him about what he did back in New York and he hoped that Joey would understand why he did what he did. Serenity loved her own room and Joey told her "You can redecorate this room any way you want to because this is your room now." 

She gave him a kiss and then when they were alone she said "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Joey sat down on the bed and then she said "When we were on the plane I was having a nightmare about Derrick coming here and taking me back to New York and there was nothing that you or anyone could do, well all of a sudden I felt someone whispering to me in some strange language and all of a sudden my nightmare disappeared and I slept peaceful till you woke me and said that they plane had landed. When I opened my eyes Marik smiled down at me and I think that he was the one who was saying those beautiful words to me was it really him?"

Joey put his arm around her and then he said "Marik is one of the best things that ever happened to me and I love him with all my heart. He is a very special person and yes it probably was him who whispered to you to help you sleep better and if you ever have another bad dream come to either of us please and we'll help them go away."

Just then she said "Will Derrick ever find out where we live and try to come here and take me away from you?" Marik walked back into the room and he softly said "Young one, you will never have to leave here and no that man will never find us or try to take you away."

Serenity got up and went over to him and she smiled and said "I love you both so very much and thanks for what you did to help me sleep better and I know that no one can ever take me away from here and your love." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and then she went back and climbed onto the bed and laid down and went to sleep. Joey kissed her cheek and they left the room and Marik knew that Joey was going to be asking him about what happened and well he hoped that when he told him the truth that they would still be together.

Joey and Marik walked out into the living room and sat down and then Joey asked "What happened back in New York right before we left to come back to Domino?"

Marik closed is eyes and then he said "Odeon and I were walking outside and that bastard came up to us and he looked me right in the eye and he said "I know that you and her brother are faggots and I'm going to get her back and then I'm going to take her far away and he'll never find her again." Then he shoved me aside and well I lost it and before Odeon could stop me I sent that worthless excuse for a human to the shadows where he'll remain for all time. That precious child in there has been through enough and she deserves to be happy and live here with us and that's exactly what she's going to do."

Tears were streaming down Joey's face as he listened to what Marik was saying and he then put his arms around him and he hugged him and he softly said "How could I be angry with someone who put my sister's happiness above his own and who made sure that that son-of-a-bitch could ever get near her again. I'm so damn glad that you did what you did and I love you with all my heart." Then Joey gave Marik a very passionate kiss and they went to their room and made love all afternoon long.

They took a shower and then Joey said "I have to get up and call Solomon and see who I call to make arrangements for mom's burial and then I want to get the number to where dad is so that I can call and let him know that we got home safely and to see how he's doing." 

Marik smiled at him and he said "I'm proud of you for being strong enough to let your father get the help that he needs to get better and someday he'll be able to come home and be with his children."

The phone rang at the Game Shop and Yami answered it and he smiled as he heard Joey's voice and he said "How's everything?" 

Joey told him and then he asked "Can I talk to grandpa please?" Solomon's voice came on the line and Joey asked him "Could you please make the arrangements for mom's burial for us, and could you please give me the number to where dad is so that I can call him and let him know that we got home safely?"

Solomon smiled as he said "Joseph, I think it would be better if I call your father because he hasn't been there very long and well he really isn't very happy to be there and I know how to handle him and as for your mom's burial well I've already did that and I was going to call you later with the details. Your mom's burial will be tomorrow around noon and if you want a Church services let me know otherwise we'll just have a graveside service." 

Joey then said "I think that it would be easier on sis if we just have a graveside service and thank you for doing this for us." Solomon then said "Joseph you know that I love you as my own grandson so why wouldn't I want to do this for you and your family? Then Solomon said tell Serenity that we send our love to both of you and we'll see you both at the service tomorrow."

Joey hung up the phone and he told Marik "what Solomon said" and Marik had to agree with him about it being to soon for Joey to have contact with his dad, just give him some time to get use to the idea that when he gets better he can come home to his family.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the songs in this chapter.

Chapter Seven

Seto called and told Joey "There will be a limo waiting to take you and your family to the Cemetery." Joey had tears in his eyes as he told Seto "Thanks for all you've done for us, I'll never be able to repay you for all that you've done."

Seto then said "Listen, we've finally put all our differences behind us and we're now friends and let's just say that it's one friend helping another alright?" Joey told him "Alright and it's good to have such great friends."

Joey, Marik and Serenity were dressed and were in the limo and the driver drove them to the Cemetery and as he stopped just outside where the family plot was they got out and as they walked to where they had the chairs set up they saw that everyone was already there. Serenity ran up to Ishizu who held her in her arms and Ishizu softly said "You're going to be just fine you know."

Serenity smiled up at her and she kissed Ishizu's cheek and she said "I know because I have all my family and friends with me."

Minister Roberts who was a very close friend of Solomon was going to say a few words and he started by saying "Serenity told me that her mom's favorite song is Angels Among Us and so I've asked my daughter to sing it for all of you and her brother will accompany her on the guitar."

_I__ was walking home from school on a cold winter day  
Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way  
It was getting late, and I was scared and alone  
But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home  
Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there  
And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers  
__  
Chorus:  
Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give  
To guide us with the light of love _

When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone to come along and comfort me  
A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand  
A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand  
And ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road  
That someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope

Chorus

They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places  
To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need

Chorus

To guide us with a light of love 

When they were through the Minister said "Mary Wheeler was a very devoted mother to her daughter and she loved her beyond words. She always made sure that Serenity knew each and every day that she loved her and always would. Serenity would love to say a few words about her mother."

"My mom was the greatest mom in the world, she always made sure that I had everything that I needed and sometimes she'd even surprise me with a gift now and then. 

She always told me that she loved me and that she would always be there for me no matter what. Then she got sick and she couldn't keep her word, but someone very special told me that my mom would always be here for me because she was going to be my guardian angel, and I believe my new special friend because I can feel her around me and she's giving me her love and strength to get through these times. 

I have my brother and his life mate and now I have all their friends as my friends and maybe someday I'll even meet my dad and maybe he'll love me too. 

So momma till we meet again up in heaven I'll keep your love close to me and when we meet again I can give you all the hugs and kisses that I've kept here with me. I'll always love you, your daughter Serenity Beth Wheeler."

Then when she was done Joey went to help her back to her seat because she was crying and could hardly see where to go. Marik then held out his hand and Serenity took his hand and she sat between them and then she smiled up towards the heavens and she whispered "Mommy I know that you're here with us and I love you and always will."

Solomon then stood up and he looked at everyone sitting there and he said "I"ve known Mary and Hank Wheeler when they first came to Domino to live and the day Mary found out that she was pregnant with Joseph she was so happy and the day she gave birth to her son, it was a glorious day for both of them. Then she found out that she couldn't have any other children but God had other feelings about that and she became pregnant again six years later and when Serenity was born it was a miracle in every way and Mary and Hank were so very grateful for their children. I will forever miss my dear friend but I know that one day we will all be reunited again and live in the house of the Lord forever, so until later my dear friend I will say good-bye for now and will see your beautiful face again."

Then Joey stood up with Serenity by his side and she reached out to Marik and he stood up too and they went to the Minister and he gave them the Urn that had Mary's ashes in and they walked over to the place on the wall that had her name on it and they placed the Urn in the space and then Joey put the glass plate in front of it and Serenity fell apart and Marik picked her up and held her as he and Joey said their prayers that Mary find peace and love in heaven. Then they went back and sat down and Marik held Serenity in his arms as tears ran down his and Joey's face.

Then the Minister looked at his daughter and son and his son started strumming his guitar and his daughter began singing the song that Joey requested. 

_I Believe_

_I believe for every drop of rain that falls, a flower grows  
And I believe that somewhere in the darkest night a candle glows  
I believe for everyone who goes astray  
Someone will come to show the way  
Yes I believe, Oh I believe  
I believe above the storm the smallest prayer will still be heard  
I believe that someone in the great somewhere hears every word  
Every time I hear a newborn baby cry  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky  
Then I know why I believe  
Every time I hear a newborn baby cry  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky  
Then I know why I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe_

Then everyone stood up and they began to walk to the waiting limos and Serenity looked at Marik and she softly said "Thank you for being here for my brother and me, I love you and I'm glad the Joey loves you too."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Things have started to settle down since the funeral and Serenity is getting excited to be starting school soon. Joey and Marik took her to Domino High to enroll her in school and when they tested her she was above average so she was going to be put into the class with the gifted students and that's the same class that Mokuba Kaiba was in. She was given her books that she would be using and when they left the school, Marik suggested to Joey "We had better take her shopping so she can get her clothes and things she'll be needing when she starts school."

They went to the Mall and when the got there they met Seto, Ishizu and Mokuba and they were there for the same reason and as Mokuba and Serenity were getting acquainted, Seto said "Roland got a call from Anthony in New York and he said something about some letters that they found in that Derrick's apartment when they went to investigate his disappearance. Anthony told Roland that some were addressed to you and your father and he needed you to call and give him an address where he could send them to you."

Joey thanked Seto and he said "I'll call him when we get home, if we ever get home. I didn't know that shopping for a young lady was such hard work. He looked at Ishizu and he asked could you please tell us where we go to get Serenity her undergarments?"

Ishizu laughed out loud and then she looked at Seto who had a very frightening look on his face and then she laughed all the more and she said "Do you want me to go with her to buy her underwear and things?"

Joey sighed as he nodded that he would and then Ishizu went over to Serenity and she whispered "Come on we're going to get your underwear and other things." Serenity looked at the men and she laughed as she went with Ishizu and they went into a small shop and she said "Joey and Marik almost had a fit when I mentioned that I needed some new panties and bras the other day I almost fell to the floor laughing at the expressions on their faces, it was almost like the ones all they had on their faces when we left."

Ishizu laughed and she said "Can you keep a secret. I found out that I'm going to have a baby and it's a girl and Seto is beside himself because he said "I don't know how to take care of a baby girl can't you make it turn into a boy?"

Serenity snorted and was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. The people in the shop thought that they were nuts but Ishizu just ignored them as she helped Serenity pick out what she needed and as Serenity paid for them with the money Marik gave her they went back outside to the others and as they walked up to the men well Ishizu and Serenity started laughing all the harder and Joey said "What's so funny?"

Well that just made them laugh more and then Ishizu said "It's a girl thing you men wouldn't understand."

Finally they got themselves composed and then Seto, Ishizu and Mokuba had to leave and Joey, Marik and Serenity went in search of school supplies and clothes for her and by the time they were done and going home Joey said "I'm so tired that my feet don't want to move one more inch." 

Serenity smiled and she said "Thanks guys, I know how much you hated going shopping with me but I love you all the more for doing it." Marik smiled at her in the rear view mirror as he drove them home and he said "You're very welcome and it was a real learning experience that's for sure."

When they got back to the apartment, Joey called Anthony and he talked to him and finally he gave him their new address and Anthony told him "I'm going to be sending all the things to you by currier and you should get them tomorrow or at least the next day." 

Joey thanked him and then he hung up the phone and it rang and scared the hell out of him. It was Solomon calling to tell him "Your father is going really great and he's asked if you could come and talk to him in another day?" Joey thanked him for calling and as he said "I'll have to think about it and talk it over with Marik but I'll let you know if I decide to go see him, and thanks for calling."

That evening after dinner while Serenity was in her room putting her new things away, Joey told Marik about the call he got from Solomon and why he called. 

Marik looked at him and then he said "Maybe you should go see your dad it might be the best thing for both of you and you could tell him about your mom and that Serenity is staying with us now. I'll call my sister and see if Serenity can stay at the Manor the day we go see your father." 

Joey had tears in his eyes when Marik told him that he was going to go with him and he went to Marik and hugged him and he said "This is why I love you so much, you think of others before you think of yourself." 

Joey then said "I have to tell sis why she's going to be staying at the Manor and then she's going to ask why dad's in that place and sooner or later she'll find out what mom did and god I can't have her hate our mother, what the hell am I going to do?"

Marik took Joey into his arms and he said "You're going to be a big brother and go in there and tell your sister that your father is sick and he's getting better and you're going to go see him. When he's better you can tell her that she can go next time to see him. About what your mom did, well I can't tell you not to tell her but at least wait till she older and will be able to understand what happened."

Joey smiled at him and he gave him a kiss and then he went to talk to Serenity. He knocked on her door before going in and she was sitting on her bed looking at her school books and she smiled when he came in and he said "Listen we have to talk about dad, he's been sick and is in a hospital in Tokyo and no he's not going to die but he is getting better. Tomorrow Marik and I are going to fly to Tokyo and I'm going to visit him and I want you to stay at the Manor with Ishizu, Seto and his brother Mokuba while we're gone."

Serenity knew that something wasn't right but she decided not to question her brother just yet and she said "Alright and will you tell daddy that I'm staying here in Domino with you and Marik and that I love him and want him to get better and come home."

Joey hugged her and he silently thanked her for now asking the one question he wasn't ready to answer just yet and he told her "I'll let dad know that you're staying here with us and that you love him and hope he gets better and comes home." She hugged her brother and she prayed that nothing else was going to happen to her or her family ever again.

That night as Joey lay in Marik's arms he whispered "God sent you to find and save me and I thank him everyday for you." Marik held him close and he kissed him and then he said "I think that he sent us to each other because without you in my life well I'd hate to think what would happen to me." They kissed each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning Joey called Solomon and told him "Marik is going to come with me and I want to see dad tomorrow if you can arrange it." Solomon wiped a tear from his eye as he heard what he was saying and he then said "I'll call the hospital today and make the arrangements for tomorrow and then I'll call you back and let you know what time you can get in to see him."

Later that day, there was a delivery for Joey from Anthony and he signed for it and when he opened it he got quite a surprise.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...What did he find in the package?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Joey took the package and went to their bedroom and as he closed the door he locked it and then he sat on the bed looking at the package and on the front of it was a letter addressed to him from Anthony Patterson. Marik came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and he stopped when he saw Joey sitting there with tears running down his face.

Marik quickly got dressed and he softly said "Joey what's in the package?"

Joey looked up and he saw Marik and as he wiped his face he said "It's the one that Anthony Patterson said he was sending to me and I'm almost afraid to open it."

Marik sat down next to Joey as he pulled off the letter and opened the envelope and he read the letter that was inside it.

Dear Joseph:

Inside you will find things that belonged to your and Serenity's mom and I thought that you'd like to have them.

Anthony Patterson Attorney at Law.

Joey opened the package and inside he found three letters, one to him, to his sister and one to Hank. He also found drawings that his mother had done and they were of Serenity when she was a baby, some of Joey when he was growing up and one really beautiful one of Hank and Mary that was of them together at their Wedding Day. 

Tears ran down his face as he looked at the beautiful drawings and then he found in between the drawings there was a Journal and when Joey opened it up he found it belonged to Derrick and as he read some of the entries he found out that this bastard was deceiving their mom every step of the way. 

One of the last entries was written "I'm still laughing as I think of how gullible this bitch was and how easy it was to copy her signature and take all the money from that idiot of a husband of hers. I'm set for life and all I have to do is wait for her to die and then sweet little Serenity will belong to me and I'm going to take her far away from here and we'll get married and she'll be my bitch and do all my bidding."

Joey ran to the bathroom and started throwing up as he remembered what that son-of-a-bitch wrote about not only his mom but about his baby sister and he was so damn glad that he was in the shadows where Marik sent him or he was so afraid that he'd buy a gun and kill him himself. Marik went to find out if Joey was alright and he sat down on the floor beside his life mate and he whispered "Hey, he can never hurt anyone in this family ever again."

Joey held onto Marik like he was his life preserver and then he said "God the hell that mom probably went through because of that bastard and then to die knowing how he tricked her what she must hated to know that he did this to both of them and to my dad too."

There was a knock on their bedroom door and they heard Serenity say "Joey are you alright, can I come in please?"

Marik helped Joey off the floor and Joey rinsed his mouth out and threw some water in his face to hide the fact that he'd been crying and Marik went to unlock and open their bedroom door and he smiled as Serenity came into the room and the worried look on her face. She saw her brother and she ran to him and as he held her in his arms she said "I had a bad dream and in my dream Derrick was laughing at you and Marik as he took me away and we never found each other again."

Joey whispered "Honey it was only a dream come over here and sit on the bed because I have something that I have to tell you." 

She sat down on the bed and Joey said "Inside this envelope is a letter from mom, I think that you need to read it. I got one and so did dad."

Joey gave Serenity her letter and he sat there as she read it out loud and tears fell from both his and Marik's faces as they listened to what Mary wrote to her daughter.

My Darling daughter:

Baby girl I'm so very sorry that I couldn't live to see you grow up find a boyfriend and maybe even get married but I know that your dad and brother will be there for you. When the doctor's told me that I was going to die from this pancreatic cancer well I went to the nearest church and as I went inside I sat down and I prayed to God to make me better but I've always raised you to know that God has his own plans for us and that we are only here on earth for a short time and when he wants us back home then well we die and go home to heaven to our Father. 

I love you so very much and as I'm writing this letter to you I'm crying so hard that I can hardly see what I'm writing, but I thought that you needed to know that mommy loves you with all her heart and that I'd never do anything to put you or myself in danger, but that's what I did. You see when we left Domino when you were just a baby well Derrick was the one we left with and he told me that he loved me and well your daddy and I were having troubles and so when this man started sweet talking me it didn't take me long to decide that he was the one that I wanted us to be with. 

I'm so very tired of fighting this battle against this cancer and well I know that it won't be very long before it wins and I'm taken away from the one thing that I love more then anything else in this world, you. When you told me that you called your brother Joseph and he said that he was coming to New York well I knew that it was alright if I just stopped fighting and that I could go back to our Heavenly Father again. 

Mommy loves you so very much and when you're older I've asked your brother in the letter I left for him, to tell you all the story of how we ended up in New York and I pray that your brother and daddy will understand why I did what I did and that they'll raise you to be the young lady that I know you'll be, so baby until we meet again I'm going to sign off and I'll be seeing you again someday."

Love you always,

Mommy

When Serenity was through reading her mom's letter she threw herself into Joey's arms and she said "I miss mommy, I can never hate her because she is my mommy and she loves me as much as I love her."

Joey held her tightly in his arms as he softly said "Rene, mommy loved you so much and it must have been terrible to know that she wasn't going to be here to see you grow up but like she said in that letter, dad and I will be here for you and I will always love you and so will daddy and I know that mommy is up in heaven and she's smiling and sending us her love right now."

Serenity kissed Joey's face as she folded up her letter and put it back into the envelope and she left to go back to her room and just before she went out of the door she turned around and ran back and gave both Joey and Marik a big hug and kiss and said "I love you both so very much and thanks for wanting me here to be with you both."

Marik said "Serenity, we love you and we always will and this is now your home and it will remain till the day you grow up and move out." He then kissed her cheek and she left to go to her room.

Joey picked up the envelope addressed to him and he was scared to read it but he opened the envelope and as he read the letter from his mom tears ran down his face and he couldn't finish reading it so he handed it to Marik and he read it out loud and this is what it said:

My dearest son:

I don't know if you'll even read this letter but I pray that you do. I want to tell you what happened and I don't know what your father told you but I do love you with all my heart. 

Your father and I have had problems with our marriage and ever since the birth of Serenity he's started drinking and at times he's even threatened me and your little sister. I met Derrick one day at the Park when I took Serenity there to get away from your father who was drinking heavily and well Derrick started talking to me and one he was very sweet and attentive to me and your sister and I guess I let his sweet talking get to me and well you know the rest. 

He paid for our tickets and we flew to New York and started living with him in his apartment and things were really great for a couple of years then I found out that I had pancreatic cancer and there wasn't anything the doctors could do to save my life and one day Derrick came to the hospital and he told me the truth of what he'd done to your father and god I wanted to have the strength to kill him then. 

He laughed as he told me how he copied my signature and signed papers to have all the money for the bank and savings accounts transferred into his private account here in New York. It nearly killed me to know that you and your father would be penniless but what could I do?

A very sweet nurse is writing this letter as she did the letter to your father. I hope and pray that someday you'll be able to forgive me for what I did you not one you but your father. I pray to god that he forgives me too and that nothing happens to you because of your fathers drinking. 

I know that by the time you get this letter I'll already be dead but I pray that you and your father comes here and bring Serenity back to Domino with you and that way Derrick can never get his hands on Serenity. I love you and always will. 

Love you always,

Mom

When Marik was done reading the letter Joey was an emotional mess and he was crying so hard that his body shook the bed and it scared the hell out of Marik who held him in his arms and he finally said "My love please stop crying or you'll make yourself ill, your mom wrote this to let you know how much she loved you and that she wanted you to know the truth about why she took Serenity and left you and your dad and went to America. Please stop crying and remember that Mary loved you and your sister and that this love will be with you both till the end of time."

Joey stopped crying and wiped his face and he looked up into the eyes of this man whom he loved with all his heart and he softly said "Thank you for being here with me and I love you so very much and I wish that mom could of gotten to know you as I know you." 

Marik kissed Joey and then he took the letter from Joey and put it back into the envelope and he said "When we go see Hank you have to bring that Journal so that he can read it and know that your mom didn't do the things that he says she did and that when he reads the letter he will know that she really did love both of you as well as Serenity."

Joey lay there wrapped in Marik's strong and loving arms and he finally fell to sleep with Marik looking down upon his face and he silently prayed that Hank would be able to forgive Mary for what she did.

Please R&R

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Marik goes with Joey to see Hank...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the prayer in this chapter

Chapter Ten

Marik had asked Ishizu if Serenity could stay with them when he and Joey went to talk to Hank and she told her brother "You know that she can and please tell Joseph that we're praying for him and his father that they might be able to work things out."

So today Marik drove over to the Manor and as Joey knocked on the door, Roland answered it and he smiled as he saw them and he ushered them in. Seto and Ishizu were there and when Serenity saw her she ran to Ishizu and she said "Thank you both for letting me stay here, Joey and Marik are going to talk to our dad and I hope that he gets better and comes home to be with us."

Seto walked over to Joey and he said "When you get to the Airport I've arranged for you to use the Company jet and I hope that you and your father can work things out." Joey thanked him and then Serenity ran to them and she hugged both Marik and her brother and then they left to go to the Airport.

When they got there they found Solomon waiting for them and he said "I'm coming to just in case you need some help." Marik smiled at him and he said "Thanks." They boarded the jet and soon they were on their way to Tokyo and to see Hank.

When they arrived at the Center, Joey was really nervous about seeing his dad and when Solomon talked to the doctor who is in charge of Hank's treatments he introduced him to Joey and Marik. 

Dr. Taylor said "Your father has been doing really great and he is really looking forward to this visit. One thing that I have to tell all of you is that Hank isn't 100 well and he might fly off the handle at anything that is said so please just give him time to understand whatever you're here to talk to him about."

The doctor took them to the visitation area where Hank was and as he unlocked the door Solomon said "This will probably be an intense meeting and I don't want anyone to disturb us unless Hank gets to out of control." 

Dr. Taylor agreed with this and as he opened the door and they walked into the room he relocked the door and told the orderly in charge "Don't disturb them for any reason unless they as for me, is that understood?" 

The man nodded his head that he understood and then the doctor walked off and went back to his Office.

Hank stood up when they walked into the room and he said "It's good to see you again Joseph, how have you been?"

Joey felt the resistance that his father was having in letting his feelings come to the surface and he decided not to press him and so he told him "I'm doing alright, but I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it. Mom is dead and sis is living with me and Marik."

Hank stood there for a second and didn't say a word and then he exploded and he started ranting "Who gives a damn if that bitch is dead and why would you want that little brat to be living with you?"

Joey was taken back by his fathers out burst but it was Marik who stood up and he approached Hank and he said "If you ever call Mary a bitch or Serenity a brat ever again I'll send you to hell so fast you won't know what hit you!"

Hank then looked at Marik and he said "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here with him for, or I see he's gay and your his lover is that right?"

Marik grabbed Hank by the front of his shirt and he picked him up and as Hank's feet were dangling off the ground Marik said "Listen to me you old son-of-a-bitch I can be your friend or your worse nightmare that's up to you but if you ever say one more word about my life mate or his family ever again you'll be facing things that you never ever dreamed of seeing and I'll be there laughing as you scream and cry for someone to come bring you back. So if I were you I'd shut your damn mouth and let Joey say what he came here to tell you, is that perfectly clear?"

Hank looked into Marik's eyes and when they turned blood red Hank nearly pissed his pants and he swallowed and he softly said "I understand and I'm sorry for what I said to either of you."

Hank sat down and as he heart was quieting down some Joey went over to where he was sitting and he said "Here are somethings that were mom's and I want you to have them and then here's a letter that she wrote to you. Both Serenity and I got one too and I hope that after you read the letter and look at these things you might change your mind about the woman that you married."

Hank took the folder that Joey gave him and as he opened it tears filled his eyes and he saw the drawings that Mary had done of her and him and of both their children and it brought back memories and some of them weren't very nice while some made him smile, then he picked up the letter and as he opened the envelope and started to read it tears were falling from his face and he couldn't read it so he asked Solomon "Please read this to me."

Dear Hank:

If your reading this then I'm probably already dead but I needed you to understand what happened when Derrick came to Domino and because we were having marital problems he preyed on my feelings and well I let him talk me into leaving you and taking Serenity and going with him to New York. 

What I didn't know until recently is that he was a con artist and he had the ability to learn to copy my handwriting and that he signed my name to papers that allowed him to transfer all the funds from our checking and saving accounts to his personal account and that's how he got the money. 

I learned what he did after I found out that I had terminal pancreatic cancer and the doctors couldn't do a thing to operate or that even radiation and chemo-therapy wouldn't help. 

So that's when he told me the truth and he was laughing as he told me and a very sweet Nurse is writing this letter for me because I'm to weak to do it. I want you to raise come here and get Serenity and raise her along with Joseph.

I'm so sorry for what I did and I know that you probably hate me and there isn't a thing that I can do to get you to forgive me but don't hate our daughter, she knew nothing of what that no good bastard did. 

I can never make this up to you or to our son but I pray that you'll raise our daughter to love me and not to forget me.

Love,

Mary

When Solomon was done reading the letter, Marik was holding Joey in his arms while Hank was sitting there crying because he was so wrong about everything and how all these wasted years he blamed her for something that she never really did. He then turned to his son and he said "Joey can you ever forgive me, I'm so very sorry for all the years of abuse that I caused you and I want to get better and come home and see my daughter and for us to be a family again."

Solomon smiled at his old friend and then Marik and Joey walked over to Hank who was standing and he opened his arms and they both went over and he held them in his arms and tears of joy and sorrow ran down their faces and then Hank said "Solomon you really are the best friend any one could ever ask for and when Hank motioned to him Solomon walked over and all four of them were hugging and bawling. 

Then Hank closed his eyes and he looked up towards heaven and he said "Mary my dear wife, I've been so full of hatred and I blamed you for all the hell that I went through and I brought our son down too and now I want to tell you that I love you and I always will. Please forgive me for all the hateful things that I've said and thought about you and honey if God lets me when I die I want to come home and then I can hold you in my arms and we'll be a happy as we were the day I married you."

Then Solomon closed his eyes and he started reciting a prayer that was one of Mary's favorites. As he started all of them joined in and this is the prayer the were saying:

The 23rd Psalms

The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures, he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.

When they were all through, Hank then said "I want to get better and come home to my family and he looked at Marik and he said you are part of this family too and I'm glad that you were there for both my children and helped to keep them safe."

Marik shook Hank's hand and then the door opened and Dr. Taylor came in and he said "You'll have to come back and visit with Hank again, he needs to get to his group class and then he waited outside for them to all say their good-byes. Joey hugged and kissed his dad and Hank said "Son I'm so proud of you and for you being there for both your mom and sister and for me." Then he shook hands with both Solomon and Marik and they left and got into the car and droved back to the airport for their return trip back home. 

Joey smiled as he remembered how his father was willing to change when he learned the truth and he couldn't wait to get home and tell Rene that their father was going to be better and come home to them soon.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up.. Marik asks Joey to marry him and Hank comes home...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When they got back to Domino, Marik drove Solomon home and he told him "You are a really great friend to come with us today and for being there for Hank and I promise you that I will always be here for not only my love but for Serenity and Hank." 

Solomon smiled at him and then he said to Joey "Son, your dad is going to get better and he'll be home and you'll see a change in him and I know that when he comes home he'll make a great life for Serenity and you." Then he gave each of them a hug and kissed their cheeks and Marik drove over to the Manor.

When Marik stopped the car and they got out and walked up the steps to the front door Joey said "I know that I can't tell Rene the whole truth just yet but when she's older I will tell her everything and I pray that she'll understand what mom had to do in order to keep her safe from that bastard." 

Joey knocked on the door and as Roland opened the door they could hear laughter coming from outside by the pool and Roland said "Come on out and join the fun."

As they walked outside Joey saw his sister standing by the side of the pool and in the water was Seto and he was telling her "Come on jump in and I'll be here if you get into any trouble." Then Serenity smiled and she jumped into the water when she came up she was coughing and laughing at the same time and she said "I did it, I really did it by myself."

As they were watching this Ishizu came over and she asked "How's your father?" Joey looked at her as tears filled his eyes and she softly said "Let's go inside and we can talk while Seto keeps an eye on both Mokuba and Serenity."

When they got inside they walked to the Living Room and sat down and then Joey said "Hank is getting better but he's still not 100 better and his doctor thinks that it might take another month but he wants to come home and be with Rene and me as a family but I'm afraid that he might say blurt out something that she doesn't know and it could really mess her up so I'd rather he stay there till he's really ready to come home."

Marik sat beside Joey with his arm around his shoulder and Ishizu smiled at her brother and he said "It's been hell for Joey to have to deal with all that has happened and now he has to face Serenity and tell her that their father isn't ready to come home and what if she asks questions the he doesn't know if she's old enough to understand what is he to do?"

Ishizu then placed her hand on her stomach and she said "This one is really active today, then she sat up and she asked "What are you afraid of her knowing about?"

Joey handed her a copy of the journal and when she finished reading the page she was so angry that she had to settle herself down and then she said "Alright, if your sister should ask you certain questions just tell her that when she's older you'll explain everything to her and if I know your sister she'll wait because she trusts you and she knows that you love her and wouldn't want her to get hurt." 

Joey went over to where Ishizu was sitting and he kissed her cheek and he said "You are one hell of a woman and Kaiba is lucky that you married him." 

She laughed out loud and she said "I tell him that everyday and he agrees with me. Let's go outside and watch Seto have fun teaching Mokie and Serenity how to swim, he's having the time of his life."

The three of them walked back outside by the pool and Serenity noticed her brother and Marik and she said "Joey look I can swim." Joey smiled at her and then Seto said "There's extra swim trunks over in the cabana if either of you want to come join the fun."

Both Joey and Marik walked over to the cabana and they changed into swim trunks and then as Joey stood looking down, Marik picked him up in his arms and shouted "Look out below!" and they both went into the water together. They both came up sputtering and they heard Seto, Ishizu, Mokie and Serenity all laughing and that was the best sound that either of them had heard in a long time. 

They all played in the water till Ishizu said "I think that it's time for all of you to get out before you all turn into prunes and besides Helga has lunch ready and Seto you know how she hates to be kept waiting."

Seto then said "Alright everyone out of the water and go shower and change clothes and then we'll have lunch."

They all walked into the kitchen and Helga smiled at them and she said "Lunch is ready so everyone get to eating or I'll throw it all out in the trash." She was smiling as she said that and they enjoyed a great lunch and then it was time for Joey, Marik and Rene to leave and go home. He thanked Seto and Ishizu again for letting Rene stay here and then they got into the car and Marik drove home.

When they got inside she asked "Joey what's the matter, is daddy alright?"

Joey smiled at her and he said "Honey dad is getting better and he can hardly wait to come home and live here with us. The problem is that he isn't really ready to come home just yet and well he's kind of having trouble dealing with that."

Serenity then smiled at him and she said "Maybe if I write him a letter asking him to be sure that he's really ready to come home that he'll stay there till he's really ready?"

Joey went over to her and he hugged her and told her "You know that just might work, why don't you go write him a letter and I'll make sure that it gets mailed out today."

She ran to her room to write the letter to their dad and he turned to Marik and he said "I pray that when he does come home that he doesn't talk about the things that are in that damn journal or I swear I'll beat the hell out of him. She's not ready just yet to find out about that and I'm making damn sure that she doesn't find about any of that till she's ready old enough to deal with it."

That evening as they were finishing eating dinner Marik got up and went to their bedroom and he came back into the room and he walked over to where Joey was and he got down on one knee and he said "Joseph will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Serenity jumped up and she shouted "Alright!" 

Joey looked at Marik with tears in his eyes and he said "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Joey stood up and Marik took him into his arms and kissed him and then Rene said "Hey, don't I get to kiss anyone?"

They laughed as they turned and Joey opened his arms and she ran over to them and she held onto them and she said "I love both of you so very much and I'm happy that you're getting married, when is the Wedding?"

Marik laughed and then he kissed her cheek and he said "That's a good question" and then he looked at Joey who blinked and then he said "How about we get married in two days?"

Serenity smiled and she said "Can I be in the Wedding?"

Marik said "Sure you can, now all we have to do is find someplace where we can have the ceremony." Serenity laughed as she ran and picked up the phone and dialed a number and then Joey and Marik heard her say "Seto, my brother and Marik are getting married in two days can they use your back yard for the ceremony?"

Hank talks his doctor into letting him come home but only if he agrees to see a Dr. Owen in Domino and keep up the treatments with him. This is going to be a big surprise to Joey, Marik and Serenity. Will he keep up with the treatments or not? 

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Twelve

It was all set that the Wedding was to be held at the Manor and all their friends had received an invitation and they had all said that they'd be there, and now all that had to be done was for both Joey and Marik to get their tuxedo's ordered and have the rings engraved and then they'd be ready.

Joey asked Seto if he'd stand beside him and Marik asked Bakura if he'd do the same for him and they both agreed and so then it was all set the Wedding would go on without a hitch or so they thought.

As the guests were seated and awaiting for the Minister to come and signal the beginning of the Wedding, there was a knock on the door of the Manor and when Roland opened the door and there he found Hank Wheeler standing there Roland said "What the hell is going on?"

Hank then explained "Ever since Joey and Marik came to see me they showed me what a miserable person I had become and I wanted nothing more then to prove to them that I could turn my life around and become the person that I use to be so I proved to Dr. Taylor that I could get better and that's why he allowed me to come here today. Dr. Taylor has referred me to a Dr. Phillips who is the head of the treatment center at Domino Hospital and I'm to comply with the rules that Dr. Taylor has set for me and if I do everything that I'm suppose to then I can live here and finally have my family with me."

Just then Solomon happened to come inside for some reason when he saw Hank and Roland talking and when he heard what Hank said he smiled as tears filled his eyes and he walked over to them and he said "I'm glad to see you my old friend, today your son and Marik are getting married and if you really want to show your son and daughter that you've changed then you'll show them how much you really love them by accepting this marriage but if you're here to stop it then I suggest that you turn around and get the hell out of here now."

Tears fill Hank's eyes as he softly said "I want to see my son get married so can I please sit in the back so that they can't see me?"

Roland held out his hand and when Hank shook hands with him he said "Welcome to our home and please follow me and I'll show you where you can sit." The three of them walked outside and as Hank sat in the back both Roland and Solomon went to sit up front.

Then the Minister began by saying "May I have everyone's attention please, today we are here to witness the uniting of these two people as life mates, so I will begin by saying Dearly beloved we are here to witness the joining of these two young men and I am so proud to be doing it. Both Joey and Marik have written their own vows so I'm going to ask Joey to say his first."

Joey's Vows:

I remember my mom telling me that someday I would find the one that made my life complete and she was right, because until I found you I was stumbling through life with no where to go. Then you came into my life and turned it around and showed me what real love is and I will forever thank God for the day we found each other and I will forever love you with my heart and soul for you are my heart, my soul and my love. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Marik Ami Ishtar for my life mate to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then Minister Clayton said said "Marik will you please read your vows."

Marik's Vows:

When I was younger my sister told me when I got really scared that someday I would meet that someone who would come along and love me and chase all the bad things out of my life and I would smile all the time. Well Ishizu you were so very right, because the day that Joey walked into my life I started smiling and the bad dreams and feelings left me and I have never been so happy as I am today. Joey you have given me the most precious gift, you gave me your love for all time. I Marik Ami Ishtar take you Joseph William Wheeler for my life mate to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then after they read their vows the Minister then said "Who gives these young men away?"

Then Joey and Marik got a real surprise when they heard both Ishizu and Hank say "We do."

Joey turned around and there stood his dad with the biggest smile on his face and tears running down his face and then the Minister said "My I have the rings."

Seto and Bakura handed the rings to the Minister and then he said "With these rings you both are showing your life mate that you will forever give the other your love and that it will last till death do you part."

Marik and Joey placed their rings on the others finger and then the Minister said "I now pronounce you life mates and you can now kiss your mate." As Marik took Joey into his arms and kissed him everyone clapped and cheered for them and then when Marik lifted his head and smiled down at his love, the Minister said "Everyone I want to present Marik and Joseph Ishtar."

Everyone stood up and as Joey and Marik walked back into the Manor they passed Hank and Serenity was holding her dad's hand as they smiled at Joey and Marik. When they got inside and everyone sat down, Solomon then picked up his glass and he said "Today a great day for both Joey and Marik because now they were joined and are now life mates and also today Hank Wheeler the father of both Joseph and Serenity and he's come home to live with his family again."

Then Roland stood up and he said "Now it is the time that Marik and Joey have the first dance of their married lives and Joey picked out a song that he says talks about how he feel about his life mate. So will Marik and Joey please come up here and Solomon please start the recording."

Marik took Joey into his arms as the song started and this is the song they danced to.

**Because You Loved Me (Celine Dion)**

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

(bis)  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Tears filled Marik's eyes as he listened to the words of the song as they danced around the floor and then the other couples joined them and as Joey lifted his head from Marik's chest he saw his dad holding his sister in his arms and they were smiling and talking and he knew that today was a great day, he not only married the man that he really loved but his father was home and together they would become the family that he always dreamed of having.

The cycle of violence has finally ended and as Joey laid his head back on Marik's chest tears filled his eyes as he closed his eyes and said to himself "Mom see we are now the family that you always dream us to be."

Mary smiled down on her family and friends as she stood there in heaven looking down on her family as Joey married the man that he really loved and now her husband is home and her family is together again and this time it will be forever.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, sherabo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
